Present invention relates to the general class of amusement devices or more specifically to a mechanism for catapulting or ejecting. Its use will be in ejecting projectiles into the air and landing in water, with particular application for water front recreational activities wherein projectile means people.
Prior art, relating to this category of devices for ejecting or launching humans into the air, has a long history. U.S. Pat. No. 562,448 was issued in 1896. The document shows a device for projecting an acrobat like an arrow. The device uses a board for supporting and sliding the person on to be launched. Utility of this device is mostly for acrobats requiring skill and physical strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,182 also claims a mechanism for launching an occupant by means of a pneumatic actuator. The device is quite elaborate and mechanically complex for easy assembly and transport for waterfront activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,695 is another example of a launching device. Like all devices, in this category and utility, have inherent safety problems and challenges. This device is projecting an occupant through a triangular opening that is not a safe passage for a human projectile. Furthermore, an elastic cord tensioned as shown, can easy cause injury to an occupant. The trajectory angle of a triangular structure is quite flat at 30 degrees.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,783 is essentially a huge bungee jumping equipment in which passengers are confined in a seat which is bouncing up and down after launching. This is not a free-flight launching apparatus for waterfront activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,724 describes a catapult device. This device which includes a parachute landing is not readily adapted to waterfront activities and uses. The mechanism featuring a parachute for safe landing of the catapulted objects, and elaborate separation of a rider from a pod.
The use of present invention on water fronts has not been documented to date. Most recreational activities offered on public beaches and other waterfront places are instantly disseminated throughout the world. Waterfront rides of a similar nature are presently limited primarily to parasailing. Moreover, more members of the public are exhibiting a desire to experience the sensation of free-flight and diving in water. The present invention of free-flight launching and water landing device, was designed with the consideration for safety. It provides, as it will be apparent from the specification, an unobstructed and safe launching configuration and safe landing in water, with an optional detached capsule.